User talk:Casseana
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Casseana! Thanks for your edit to the User:Casseana page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 20:55, August 22, 2012 Advice Welcome. For starters, I'm taking it that you have never used wiki before? Well, that is what we call an infobox, it's a template. You find it via template search (click Add other templates in edit mode) and "Fanon Infobox" is essentially the standard one. Click that and input the appropiate info and then click okay. Also, use a spell check site from now on. Do you need me to link you to one? Also, is English your first language? First let me say that you shouldn't make anything but a single character article right now. I noticed you made a Magic page, but that's lacking in formatting. Here is my advice on creating characters. Start off with just your main character and develop that character -- think on it a bit before making it. Forget the small character, start on your main character. Get a grasp on formatting and editing as a whole first. Next make other characters. But keep in mind that you shouldn't make "purposeless characters". A big piece of advice IMO. If you're gonna make a character, make sure they serve a purpose and have a set role. Don't make characters for the sake of making them. Why do I say this? Because they will be pointless and neglected later on. I made this same mistake far in the past, don't do the same, save yourself the trouble. Any other questions? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) For translations, go here . That's one place you can use. I'm guessing Opera is a web browser? Anyway, the family thing could work. I did that, and it worked out lovingly for me. That idea sounds good, luck with that. As for the magic page you made, format is important on this wiki. You need to give the page an infobox -- the name of the template "magic article", it comes up among the most used templates section in template search. Also, I'm really sorry for the late reply, forgive me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll check it out and get back to you later on it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Image help Rule of thumb, don't use the images other people uploaded without their permission. Since you used it, I'm guessing it fit your conception of Aurora? I could give you another image like that if you want? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) It was uploaded by me (it even said that in the thumbnail), there was nothing to figure out. Spare me the excuses. You mean the property template? Anyone can use that, it goes on any page you create.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:42, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Aurora Alright, I started to read over her page. Not nearly done yet, but I must point out that there are a number of small spelling mistakes. Use here for spellcheck stuff. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I just posted my thoughts on her page. Also, again, bookmark the link I gave you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, take your time. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:58, August 30, 2012 (UTC) No and focus on working on your own stuff. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tohsaka Rin there is no rule about using the same character (from other series) that someone else has used to create your own. there is, however, a rule that you should do what you can to use different images than ones already used (try not to use the exact same images i have and no one will complain too much about you also using images of Tohsaka) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:56, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Nananana ahn, i just created two articles to make a "pillar" to Cecilia, a guild where I could create her story, etc. Anyway, thanks for advice :3 ~~ PockyEater (talk) 23:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Eh? What on earth are you talking about? You can make as many characters as you want. Where did you see this? Must be something that was phrased wrong. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:28, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm...... Well, both are old pages that need to be revamped for the most part, which I have started to. For males it's Raimo Vista and for females, it's Xena Daniels. Why do you ask? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I see. Ah, thank you. Good luck with your stuff, might I add. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I want to I admit I want to. However, I don't know when that will happen. Since she (and the others) is based on Take Over, I need to find the magic to use. When I find an appropriate take over form, I'll start working on her. Until then, I'm afraid she'll just stay as she is now. Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura